Maze
Maze is a foreign exchange student from Sweden who serves as a recurring character in WildSide. Rachel originally made him up in her head in Wild Embarrassment, before he ends up being a real person who attended Colorado State School. Rachel instantly gets a crush on him, and after a misunderstanding, gets her heart broken by him. He returns in Wild Relationship to win her back, and despite a terrible first date, they end up becoming a couple. They remain a couple for one year, before Maze moves back to Sweden in Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken. He is portrayed by James Maslow. History 'Wild Embarrassment' After making Justice upset, Rachel enlists the help of Gary in order to make her forgive her. He comes up with the an idea to "get even" with her by pretending to have a European boyfriend, so Rachel decides to make up a Swedish boy named Maze. At the end of the episode he turns out to be a real person, looking for Rachel. 'Wild Maze' In his first formal appearance, Maze is shown at Colorado State School as a newly enrolled student. Justice suggests for Rachel to talk to him, and she does. Maze reveals that he was a Swedish exchange student and that he was new and looking for friends to make him feel welcome. Rachel volunteers to befriend him, and as a result, she gives him her phone number and home address. After Maze refuses to call or visit Rachel that afternoon, Rachel approaches him the next day concerned. He tells her that he simply forgot to, and offered to hang out with her at the Indian restaurant Triquan that night. Rachel accepts, believing it to be a date. Maze greets Rachel at Triquan, and she sits him down at a table. She also hands him a menu, before choosing his dish for him. Rachel ends up making Maze Swedish meatballs in an attempt to impress him, as much to his dismay. She also offers to make his meal free, and announces over the restaurant microphone that he was a V.I.P. Later, Maze' girlfriend shows up to Triquan, and he greets her with a hug. Rachel, confused, asks him about her, and he tells her that she was his girlfriend. This makes Rachel storm out of the restaurant in heartbreak, promising herself not to speak to him again. 'Wild Relationship' Maze decides to seek advice from local advice man Bill, in order to get together with Rachel. He tells Bill that him and his girlfriend broke up the previous night, and that he had second feelings about dating Rachel instead. Bill suggests for him to surprise her on a date with a bouquet of daisies, a date card, and a kiss on the cheek. He decides to do exactly this. Sometime later, Maze decides to put his plan into action by showing up to Rachel's house with daisies. He invites her out onto the patio, and proceeds to tell her about his recent thoughts. He then asks her out to the Blue Crab, however she rejects him. He changes her mind by giving her a kiss on the cheek, which prompts her into going on a date with him. The following day, Maze calls up Rachel with a surprise, and shows up to her house with a beautiful dress for her to wear. A dressed up Maze greets Rachel outside of the Blue Crab, and they cling arms as they enter the restaurant. They are greeted by an Italian hostess, who instructs them to their table. The hostess gets intrigued by Maze' Swedish accent, and he tells her about where he grew up. She soon leaves the two with menus and asks them to pick whichever food they felt like. Maze agrees to have what Rachel was having. Maze feeds Rachel during the appetiser, which turns sour after Dean accidentally farts under their table. This prompts Maze to go over to the dancefloor of the restaurant with Rachel. Before agreeing to slow dance, Maze hands Rachel a charm bracelet, which she instantly loves. They soon slow dance together; sharing heartwarming dialogue. Maze and Rachel's slow dance is interrupted after Justice shoves a cherry tart in his face, causing him to fall backwards into a table. Rachel gets embarrassed when she finds that her friends were at fault, and gives her charm bracelet back to Maze. While Rachel is convinced that Maze wasn't going to talk to her again, Maze surprises her by knocking at her door. Maze reveals that he was never mad at Rachel and asks her to be his girlfriend. She says yes, and they agree to have a proper first date at a later time. 'Wild Celebration' During Part 1, Maze shows up to Rachel's house in order to wish her and her friends a happy birthday. He gives her a necklace, and tells her that he had big plans to spend the day with her. However, Gary tells him that Rachel was going to spend the day with her friends instead. Maze agrees to this, under the condition that Rachel was going to be available at noon so that he could surprise her later on. During the movie, Maze also rings Rachel twice, telling her about his big surprise. During Part 2, Rachel gets worried when herself and her friends get trapped in the movie theatre, since the time was approaching noon. She attempts to call Maze with little success. The friends finally get let out right on noon, which prompts Rachel to head straight home. Maze is angry when Rachel returns home, telling her that their lunch reservations were cancelled. They decide to schedule it for another time, as Maze is among the group of friends who surprise Rachel with a video call with her mom at the end. Rachel also introduces Maze to her mom during the call. 'Wild Weather' Maze appears in a small sequence scene, where Rachel asks him about going on vacation with her and her friends. He unfortunately declines her offer. 'Wild Thanksgiving' Rachel spontaneously invites Maze to her friends' Thanksgiving dinner, much to the dismay of her friends. Maze is greeted at the door by a half-conscious Rachel, where she guides him into the dining room for dinner. During the dinner, the friends cause chaos, angering Maze. This makes him storm out early in frustration, calling the friends "too wild". 'Wild Dine' Early in the school day, Rachel begins to drool over Maze in his new basketball uniform. Through the advice of Justice, Rachel decides to ask Maze out on another date, since they haven't been on a proper date since her birthday (Wild Celebration). Maze is thrilled, and suggests to eat at Triquan. Rachel accepts, even though she had to work that night. Maze is thrilled to see Rachel at Triquan, and he sits himself down at a table. During the night however, Rachel keeps making up excuses to leave the table (so that she could work instead), so she hires a series of performers to keep him preoccupied: Spencer Walsh, PJ and the Vibe, The Bob Duncan Experience, Mary Lou Wentz and Teddy Duncan. After a while, Maze gets fed up with Rachel leaving him, and decides to enter Triquan's kitchen, where he heard a loud noise. He is shocked and upset to see Rachel working, and leaves Triquan immediately. Rachel joins Maze on a bench outside of Triquan, where they discuss the truth behind Rachel's working stunt. Maze tells her that he was considering breaking up with her, before she tells him that she chose to get fired from Triquan in order to be with him. This makes him forgive her, and they decide to go back inside Triquan to finish their date. 'Wild Child' 'Wild Hog' 'Wild Bigfoot' 'Wild Talent' 'Wild, Wild West' 'Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken' 'Wild and Bad Memories' Appearances 'Season 1' *Wild Embarrassment (first appearance) *Wild Maze 'Season 2' *Wild and Wet (mentioned only) *Wild Relationship *Wild Celebration 'Season 3' *Wild Weather *Wild Thanksgiving *Wild Bounce (mentioned only) *Wild Dine *Wild Child *Wild Hog *Wild Bigfoot *Wild Luck Charlie (mentioned only) *Wild Talent *Wild, Wild West *Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken *Wild and Bad Memories Trivia To be added. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters